


История первая. Одна из встреч

by Rubin_Red



Series: Капли крови [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вампир и человек</p>
            </blockquote>





	История первая. Одна из встреч

Источник жизни пульсирует под кожей, струится сладость по венам, прокачивается сердцем, словно отсчитывает время толчками, отмеряя каплю за каплей. Вкус крови ни с чем не сравним. Нектар, дарованный богами, дабы можно было познать полную палитру ощущений. Чистейшая родниковая вода, которая живительной влагой окропляет горло измученного жаждой путника. Изысканное блюдо или выдержанное вино, насыщенное красное бургундское. Уж в чем, а в винах Дженсен знает толк. Впрочем, стоит признать, не только в них.  
Кровь вовсе не сходная по вкусовым качествам у всех, увы. Каждый человек уникален. Кто-то редкая драгоценность, искусно ограненный камень, а кто-то просто тусклая невыразительная подделка. Дженсен, даже не касаясь, может определить какой будет на вкус его жертва. С легкой фруктовой тональностью, словно божоле или подобно зрелому вину, в котором сплетаются насыщенный вкус и глубокий аромат. И как ни странно, это вовсе не зависит от возраста человека. Возможно, все дело в терруаре*, в том, где носитель жизненного источника жил, что впиталось в его кровь, делая ее пресной или невероятно вкусной. Некоторые экземпляры хранятся в памяти, словно древние ценные бочонки с вином, пропитанные запахом дерева и земли. А кто-то испаряется, словно слабый аромат, оставляя после себя чувство неудовлетворенности и тут же забывается. И тогда снова ворочается внутри тьма, запуская свои требовательные щупальца в каждую частичку тела, и нюх гончей снова и снова в поиске незабываемых ощущений от насыщенного вкуса крови, от бурлящего адреналина, рожденного погоней, преследованием.  
Дженсен помнит юношу с рыжими кудрями, которого он встретил в одном из своих бесконечных путешествий. Его светлая кожа подобная каррарскому мрамору так приятно ощущалась ладонями, казалось его фигура выточена гениальным скульптором. Юноша доверчиво выгибал шею, давая испить себя, доверчиво раскрывался, позволяя Дженсену брать его снова и снова. Жар человеческого тела так притягателен, в него хочется погружаться бесконечное количество раз. На вкус молодой любовник был с легкой кислинкой, нежным ароматом тосканских равнин, и влажной соленой ноткой Тирренского моря. Его действительно стоило сохранить в бесконечном свитке памяти.  
И тут же на смену этому образу приходила миниатюрная брюнетка, затянутая в темно-вишневый атлас. И на вкус она была, словно спелая вишня. Алый сок стекал по ее шее, окроплял округлые плечи, и Дженсен слизывал эти капли, наслаждаясь каждым движением и пряным послевкусием. В ее крови отчетливо прослеживался вкус прогретого солнцем песка, кожа издавала слабый аромат корицы и гвоздики. Девушка была страстной и покорной любому желанию, хотя ее общество довольно скоро оказалось обременительным.  
Дженсен облизал губы, выныривая из сладостного омута воспоминаний и размышлений, окинул взглядом собравшееся общество. В этот раз его пути привели на древнюю родину чероки**. Он давно здесь не был, многое произошедшее здесь забылось, хотя и зря, древняя магия в этом месте сильна. Подобных мест не так уж и много. Прошло более трехсот лет с тех пор, как Роли основал на одном из островов колонию Роанок***. Для многих было загадкой, что же случилось с отважными поселенцами. Дженсен хорошо помнит те времена. На самом деле история весьма банальна и не стоит того загадочного и мистического ореола, которым окружили эту историю. Хотя стоит признать, без вмешательства высших сил тут не обошлось. Ведь понятие "высшие силы" тоже весьма неоднозначное, не правда ли?  
Теперь те, кто бежал, гонимый инквизицией, войнами, революциями – основатели этой страны, носящей гордое название Соединенные Штаты Америки – покоятся прахом в земле, оставив после себя слишком мало, чтобы их помнили. Нынешнее общество чувствует себя полноправными хозяевами на земле, которая никогда на самом деле не была их собственностью. Вообще-то это забавно, особенно, когда Дженсен слышит пылкие речи о равенстве и тому подобной чепухе. Человеческое лицемерие вообще поражает своей глубиной. Дженсен пригубил бокал с прекрасным Пино Нуар, оно здесь на удивление не редкость. Некоторые привычки сложно оставить позади, в том числе, любовь к прекрасному напитку, поэтому конечно его экспортируют из так ненавистной Европы. А еще множество других вещей, без которых сибаритствующие рачители равенства и свободы не могут обойтись.  
В воздухе витает стойкий запах хвои и табака, и пожалуй Дженсену нравится это сочетание. Интересно, изменился ли вкус крови жителей этого края. Дженсен находился на приеме, как именовала свой вечер хозяйка дома, уже пару часов, и все не мог определиться, кому он нанесет визит чуть позже. На самом деле, вариантов было немного. Изначально выбор должен пасть либо на высокого брюнета, либо на блондина. И пока Дженсен размышлял, его потенциальные жертвы исчезли из поля зрения. Значит, начатая несколько лет назад игра продолжается. Это определенно интересно, Дженсен ощутил, как покалывает кончики пальцев, а внутри разгорается давно знакомый и привычный жар, почти реальный.  
С хозяйкой дома он решил не прощаться, после пришлет ей цветы, вполне приятное извинение, которое обычно приходится по вкусу женщинам. Хотя бывают моменты, когда вместо цветов лучше преподнести какую-нибудь драгоценную безделушку, но в данном случае не этот вариант.  
Прохлада вечера прошлась ласковым ветерком по коже, чуть взметнулись пряди волос. Дженсен знал, куда ему сейчас стоит направиться, здесь неподалеку. Его вело чутье, которое практически никогда не подводило. Он решил, что торопиться не следует, не пристало ему нестись сломя голову, словно одержимому жаждой новорожденному. Хотя возбуждение острым покалыванием проходилось внутри, а предвкушение заставляло раз за разом проводить языком по губам, слизывать алые капельки, выступающие от небольших проколов острых клыков. Давняя привычка, от которой он так и не смог избавиться – закусывать нижнюю губу. Конечно, нежная кожа тут же становилась гладкой без единого намека на повреждение. Но этот такой человеческий жест, весьма немногое, что напоминает о том времени, когда Дженсен был другим. Он никогда не испытывал сожалений о потери своей прежней сущности. Жалеть о чем-либо – одна из самых глупых вещей на свете. К тому же, сколько бы недостатков или неудобств не приносил бы его нынешний статус, плюсов несоизмеримо больше. К примеру, отменный слух, благодаря которому он сейчас слышит хриплый голос белокурого юноши, которого он приметил чуть ранее. И ему настойчиво вторит более хриплый, более глубокий и насыщенный баритон.  
Дженсен повернул к небольшому особняку, в котором только одно окно мерцало неуверенным светом свечей. Сквозь распахнутые створки доносился запах воска с примесью муската, слабо уловимая нотка дразнила обоняние. Гораздо сильнее был запах плоти, распространяющий животное желание едва не на милю вокруг. Дженсен втянул воздух, медленно, будто питаясь самим ароматом, чтобы распробовать его, прежде чем приступить непосредственно к дегустации напитка.  
Спальня – а конечно это была именно она – выглядела словно предназначенной именно для того, чтобы предаваться греху. Темные тона, бархат балдахина, который наверняка мягкий и тяжелый, томное свечение огня, дрожащие контуры мягких теней. На кровати – двое, увлеченные друг другом, занятые лишь сладостными ласками. Дженсен чувствует жар их кожи, слышит биение пульса, как струится кровь, все ускоряясь. Как она бьется под кожей, будто стремится вырваться наружу, вытечь сквозь поры. Дженсен замер и прислонился к прохладному камню стены. На самом деле, он очень любил вот такие моменты, когда жертва еще и знать не знает, что произойдет спустя несколько минут. Когда глаза расширятся в страхе и понимании, кто перед ним, когда все взбурлит внутри, придавая горечи алому напитку, который Дженсен с удовольствием распробует. Конечно, они не всегда агнцы на заклании, зачастую человек отдается сам, по доброй воле подставляет бьющую жизнью вену.  
Из комнаты раздался протяжный стон, вибрирующий удовольствием, и Дженсен через пару мгновений уже стоял в затемненной части комнаты и жадно осматривал предающихся любовной схватке двоих. Это всегда красиво в своей естественности, в природной животной сущности каждого, наиболее ярко проявляющейся именно в такие неконтролируемые разумом моменты. Влажная кожа, растрепанные волосы, прикрытые глаза, исцелованные губы, сбитое дыхание, стоны, вскрики, скольжение.  
Блондин стоял на коленях, и резко подавался назад, сильные пальцы брюнета сжимали его бедра, удерживая, фиксируя. Дженсен улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед. Ступал он неслышно, но брюнет повернулся, ловя взгляд, не сбавляя темпа, и ответил улыбкой. Белоснежная рубаха распахнута, оголяя грудь, брюки чуть приспущены - он даже не озаботился раздеться полностью. Зато на блондине, извивающегося под ним и крепко сжимающего нежный хлопок простыни, из одежды был лишь шелковый шарф цвета крови, плотно закрывающий глаза. Брюнет шепнул одними губами, и никто, кроме Дженсена его не услышал:  
\- Я ждал тебя, - и провел ладонью по шее юноши под собой, предлагая Дженсену испробовать сладкий нектар, бегущий по венам. Дважды предлагать не требовалось. Юноша вздрогнул, когда язык прошелся по коже, а ладонь сжала его член, застонал, когда сзади отстранились. И когда он бился в оргазме, Дженсен припал к шее, запуская острые клыки, пробуя кровь на вкус. А через пару мгновений юноша потерял сознание, его сердце едва-едва билось. Дженсен отстранился и перевел взгляд на сидящего чуть в стороне брюнета.  
\- Ты был несколько неаккуратен, - тот приблизился и слизал кровь с губ. Дженсен притянул его к себе, углубляя поцелуй.  
\- Как же я сразу не догадался, что ты его уведешь.  
\- Я видел, как ты на него смотрел, и был уверен, что его ты непременно посетишь, прежде чем прийти ко мне.  
\- Ты так уверен, что я непременно пришел бы к тебе?  
\- Да, - улыбнулся брюнет, откидываясь чуть назад. – Ты всегда приходишь. Не станешь же ты утверждать, что приехал сюда ради местных красот?  
\- А почему нет? Здесь весьма… - Дженсен пробежался взглядом по телу мужчины, отмечая литые мышцы. - Живописно.  
\- Конечно. Поэтому ты всякий раз оказываешься в том месте, где и я.  
\- Джаред, ты стал таким…  
\- Красивым?  
\- Слишком наглым и…  
\- Возмужавшим?  
\- Самоуверенным, - рассмеялся Дженсен и навис над раскинувшимся на кровати Джаредом.  
\- Тебе ведь это нравится, - с уверенностью прошептал он в губы.  
\- Возможно, - выдохнул Дженсен и обвел языком контур рта. Джаред застонал и чуть выгнулся, упираясь в пах Дженсену возбужденным членом, ведь он так и не достиг кульминации. И теперь нетерпеливо двигался, отираясь о ткань брюк нависшего над ним мужчины.  
Одиннадцать лет назад Джаред был испуганным олененком, попавшимся на пути хищника, а теперь перед ним мужчина. Чувственный, красивый, почти самодостаточный. Наверное еще несколько лет, и он будет подобен превосходно выдержанному вину, достаточно крепким, чтобы пьянить, кружить голову, манить прильнуть к алой сладости.  
\- Сделай это…  
\- На тебе слишком силен чужой запах.  
\- Разве тебе не понравился мой подарок? Он невинен, как дитя… был, до меня, - облизал губы Джаред, и выглядело это весьма неприлично.  
\- Он был неплох, в этом твой вкус не стал хуже.  
\- Меня ждет ванна, - Джаред приподнялся и принялся раздеваться.  
\- Какая предусмотрительность.  
Дженсен оглаживал взглядом оголявшегося Джареда. Да, он становится прекрасным и определенно возмужал за последний год. Тот скосил взгляд, явно осознавая какое производит впечатление на Дженсена. Впрочем, всегда производил, уже в течение многих лет. Джаред скрылся за ширмой.  
\- Мне нравится этот дом, - проговорил Дженсен, последовав за ним. Джаред уже лежал в большой ванне, вода почти скрывала от взора обнаженное тело.  
\- Я арендую его у местной вдовы, здесь даже слуги ее остались.  
\- Поэтому и ванну принимаешь как стыдливая девица, спрятавшись за ширмой?  
\- Здесь так принято. Не все стоит менять, не правда ли, Дженсен?  
И было в этом вопросе гораздо больше, нежели Джаред хотел показать. Какая-то затаенная обида или боль.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Не сейчас, - покачал головой Джаред.- Может позже. Я соскучился.  
Он откинулся на бортик ванны, беспечно открывая шею, доверяя. Дженсен снова закусил губу и тут же слизал выступившие капли.  
\- Я должен кое о чем позаботиться, - и указал кивком головы в ту часть комнаты, где все еще лежал белокурый подарок.  
\- Ты?.. – и вопрос застыл на губах.  
\- Я вернусь, - Дженсен провел пальцами по скуле Джареда. – Ты даже вздохнуть не успеешь.  
\- Надеюсь, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я задохнулся.  
И только порыв воздуха взметнул влажные пряди волос. Джаред принялся тереть кожу, смывая чужой запах.  
Дженсен появился как всегда неслышно, и Джаред вздрогнул, когда ладони прошлись по его спине и сорвали впитавшую воду простыню, обернутую вокруг бедер.  
\- Тебе это точно не понадобится, - шепот в ухо, и дрожь по всему телу.  
\- Это было дольше, нежели вздох, но… - выдохнул Джаред, поворачиваясь, вглядываясь в потемневшую зелень глаз. - Ты вернулся.  
\- Я всегда возвращаюсь.  
\- Да… - прошептал Джаред, касаясь губами щеки, расстегивая и стаскивая пиджак с мужчины, мешающий добраться до кожи. – Мне так хочется верить, что ты мой… Только мой.  
Дженсен от легкой ласки, в которой пальцы Джареда проходились и касались, едва не опаляя даже сквозь ткань рубахи, чуть не зарычал. С силой толкнул любовника на кровать, разделся, ловя жадный взгляд, и тут же оказался рядом, накрывая Джареда своим телом. Джаред такой горячий, жаждущий, не просящий – требующий. Дженсен уткнулся губами в его горло, с радостью подставленное, чуть провел клыками, надавливая, но не раня.  
\- Пожалуйста… - застонал Джаред, и Дженсен нажал, чувствуя, как губы окропляются теплыми каплями. Первый глоток – маленький, всего лишь проба, просто ощутить чувствительными рецепторами весь многогранный букет. Дать этим нескольким каплям нежно прокатиться по языку, замереть на миг в предвкушении дальнейшего пиршества. Не позволить внутреннему зверю, алчущего взять все сразу, торопиться. Когда-то давно сдерживать его было невыносимо сложно, он безапелляционно требовал испить сосуд до дна немедленно. Теперь же контролировать было намного проще, тем более с тем, кому навредить хотелось меньше всего на свете. Второй глоток – чуть побольше, прочувствовать каждую нотку богатого букета с привкусом возбуждения. Дженсен отстранился, прокусил свою губу и коснулся свежих ранок, смешивая их кровь, вылизывая кожу, уже без единой царапины. Не все сразу, потом он возьмет еще немного, чуть позже. Этот драгоценный десерт можно только смаковать по паре глотков, а не жадно набрасываться в стремлении утолить вечный голод, для этого есть масса других экземпляров, не столь выдающихся по своим качествам.  
\- Джаред, посмотри на меня.  
\- Почему это каждый раз настолько хорошо, будто экстаз?  
Глаза Джареда, чуть прикрыты, блуждающий взгляд, словно испил хмельного вина.  
\- Не знаю, - Дженсен поцеловал уголок губ.  
\- Знаешь, но не хочешь говорить.  
Джаред некоторое время вглядывается в глаза, будто пытаясь прочесть, что прячется за этим ласковым и в то же время жестким взглядом, но Дженсен опускает ресницы. Затем нежно касается губами ключицы, ведет языком, отвлекая любовника от ненужных сейчас мыслей, направляя их в иное русло. Джаред уже возбужден, еще с начала этого томного вечера, пропитанного запахом крови, желания, радостью долгожданной встречи; наполненного жадным изучением и так давно изученного до самого потаенного уголка тела. Дженсен вдыхает аромат чистой кожи, покрытой мелкими капельками пота, он их слизывает, ощущая соль с легкой ноткой цитруса – французское мыло, которым Джаред пользовался некоторое время назад, запах и вкус все еще ощутимы.  
Провести ладонями по бокам, чуть сжать на талии, потом, слегка надавливая, сжать бедра там, где выступают косточки. И чуть прикусить, слегка, пока еще не царапая. Почувствовать, как Джаред выгибается, как напрягаются его мышцы, как он резко выдыхает, шепча на грани слышимости: "Дженсе-е-ен". Это стон мягкой музыкой ласкает слух, заставляет внутри сладко вибрировать струны желания. Эти моменты, одни из немногих, когда сдерживать себя не хочется. Дженсен и сам едва не плавится, впитывая ладонями похоть, которая буквально струится из пор гладкой кожи.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, - Джаред проводит ладонями по плечам Дженсена, лаская, дразня, - что я умру в твоих объятьях.  
\- Я этого не допущу, - легкий укус в сосок.  
\- Это… ох… - Джаред выгибается от движений языка по чувствительным точкам. – Это была бы самая сладкая смерть.  
\- Не стоит торопиться умереть.  
\- Почему?  
Вместо ответа Дженсен накрывает его рот своим, целуя, вылизывая рот, глотая задушенные звуки. Тело жаждет погрузиться в желанный жар, взять то, что так открыто и настойчиво предлагают. Он резко переворачивает Джареда на живот, выцеловывает спину.  
\- Я хочу тебя видеть, - Джаред пытается перевернуться.  
\- Не сейчас, - Дженсен прижимает его к постели одной рукой, а другой проводит между ягодиц, и тут же трется возбужденным членом.  
\- Дженсен…  
\- Лежи спокойно. Не заставляй…  
\- Что? – выдыхает Джаред, когда Дженсен прижимается к спине. – Свяжешь меня, как в прошлый раз?  
\- Я смотрю, тебя вдохновляет подобная перспектива, - усмехается ему в шею Дженсен.  
\- Возможно, - чуть подкидывает бедра.  
\- Мы сделаем по-другому. Вытяни руки вперед насколько сможешь, вот так. Ладонями вниз. И не смей сдвигать их ни на дюйм. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да-а…  
Джаред прижимается щекой к влажной от пота простыне, стараясь не сдвинуть руки, хотя недвижно лежать и изнывать от желания под ласками Дженсена почти невыносимо, но в то же время так упоительно. Только с ним можно полностью, доверив себя, позволить делать абсолютно все.  
Дженсен отстранился и спустя мгновение Джаред почувствовал скользнувшие внутрь пальцы, поцелуй в ягодицу и тут же укус в мошонку. Каждый раз занятие любовью с Дженсеном, словно балансирование на грани. Возникни у него желание – и последнее что будет в жизни Джареда, это ощущение как кожу прокалывают острые клыки. Но уверенность, что некая грань никогда не будет пересечена вампиром, придавала их странным отношениям ту сладость, что доступна немногим.  
\- О, мой бог, - прошептал Джаред, когда Дженсен устроился между его ног и направил себя, заполняя.  
\- Не молись мне, Джаред, - плавное движение до соприкосновения паха с ягодицами. – Я вовсе не бог.  
\- Мне… не нужны… - сбивался Джаред после каждого движения, - иные боги. Только… один.  
\- Тогда воздай мне жертву. Отдай всего себя.  
Дженсен слизывал пот с кожи плеч, лопаток, вдыхал неповторимый аромат вздрагивающего под ним от каждого толчка Джареда. И сдерживал себя, оттягивая момент, когда припадет в кровавом поцелуе. Еще немного, чтобы уловить мгновение, когда маленькая смерть так близка и кровь наиболее вкусна.  
\- Пожалуйста, сильнее, - Джаред сжимался внутри, словно пытаясь не выпустить твердую плоть из себя, не позволить ей покинуть узкий жар.  
Дженсен двинулся чуть резче, входя так глубоко, насколько возможно и замер. Джаред пытался сам насадиться, будто это было возможно в таком положении. Член болезненно пульсировал прижатый к постели, в голове туман, перед глазами почти тьма от желания.  
Дженсен плотно прижался к Джареду, несколько сильных движений и слабый вскрик. И тут же клыки вонзились в шею, посылая новую волну дрожи сильному телу, прижатого к постели, усиливая экстаз. Сладость прокатилась по горлу, оргазм накрыл и Дженсена. Это словно взрыв, множество ощущений, опаляющие искры внутри.  
\- Джаред, посмотри на меня, - Дженсен отстранился и прилег рядом, убрал влажные пряди волос, упавшие на лицо. Тот приоткрыл глаза, все еще сознанием блуждая где-то далеко отсюда.  
Дженсен замер, прислушиваясь - в глубине дома часы отсчитали двенадцать ударов.  
\- С днем рождения.  
\- Да… - Джаред приподнял голову, вглядываясь в глаза Дженсена. - Ты останешься до утра?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Почему ты всегда приходишь ко мне именно в этот день и тут же снова исчезаешь на год?  
\- Когда-нибудь я расскажу. А сейчас, - Дженсен приложил палец к его губам, - тебя нужно восстановить.  
И полоснул запястье ногтем. Джаред приник, стараясь не упустить ни единой капли. Отдавать свою кровь – это гораздо интимнее, нежели сам секс, это сближает, делая того, кто припадает к алой влаге, гораздо ближе, чем какие бы то ни было человеческие узы. Это магия, связывающая покрепче самых прочных канатов. Еще не обращенное дитя, но уже почти.  
\- Достаточно, - Дженсен оттянул за волосы Джареда и тут же крепко прижался губами, разделяя поцелуй и кровь.  
\- Ты меня обратишь? – в который уже раз за последние годы прозвучал этот вопрос.  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- Я не понимаю, – Джаред вскочил, сила бурлила внутри, кровь бессмертного проникала в каждую клеточку тела, наполняя магией, даря исцеление и чувство всесильности и мощи.  
\- Потом поймешь.  
\- Нет! Каждый раз ты мне говоришь одно и то же. Каждый раз исчезаешь из моей жизни, едва появившись. Ты приходишь в день моего рождения, поишь меня своей кровью, которая пропитала меня всего насквозь. Зачем, Дженсен?  
\- Иди ко мне, - спокойно улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- Нет, я хочу ответов.  
\- Джаред, - в голосе отчетливо слышалась угроза.  
\- Ты меня все равно не убьешь, - Джаред остался стоять на месте, упрямо сжав губы. Как будто вот только не был послушен каждому слову, покорно исполняя все, что скажет Дженсен.  
\- Джаред, - вот миг и он крепко вжат в стену. – Ты все узнаешь в свое время. Не порть оставшееся время до рассвета.  
\- Ты не понимаешь...  
\- Понимаю.  
\- Я хочу…  
\- Знаю. Но не в этот раз, Джаред.  
Дженсен вжался в него, впитывая тепло, целуя, лаская. Когда-нибудь может настать момент, что им придется расстаться, чтобы больше никогда не встречаться, возможно, это случится очень скоро. А пока… Яростные поцелуи от Джареда, сопротивление, сменяющееся податливостью, искрящийся желанием воздух, насыщенный аромат похоти и злости – неплохой коктейль.

Рассвет мягко накрыл спящий город, прокрался светлеющими тенями в окна, прохладный воздух пропитался влагой, запах сосновых иголок стал более ощутим, казалось, он оседает горечью на губах. Дженсен приподнялся на локте, разглядывая спящего Джареда, сумеречные тени мягко ложились на изгибы его тела. Провести легко пальцами, чтобы сохранить воспоминание, унести с собой до следующей встречи, через год. В Джареде откроются новые грани, рассматривать которые можно до бесконечности. Год – ничтожный срок, хотя все равно покидать Джареда не хотелось. Интересно, где в следующий раз они пересекутся? Куда бы тот не бежал, Дженсен его найдет.  
Легкий поцелуй в висок прохладными губами, словно прощальный росчерк в конце письма. Когда Джаред проснется, то уже будет один.

 

Апрель, 2011.

*Терруар - совокупность почвенно-климатических факторов и особенных характеристик местности (рельеф, роза ветров, наличие водоемов, лесных массивов, окружающий животный и растительный мир), определяющая тип и особенности вина, кофе и чая.  
** Родина чероки - Северная Каролина. Чероки - индейский народ.  
***Колония Роанок - английская колония (в Северной Каролине), основанная на средства сэра Уолтера Рэйли (Роли), бесследно исчезла самым загадочным образом.


End file.
